And He Thought We'd Never Know
by corrintaylor
Summary: Everything was going great for Nina, and the Anubis residents, until one certain resident changed everything. Joy and Nina, the two that seemed to be incapable of getting along will be forced to get over themselves and help one another. This was a one-shot, but because of requests it is now a three-shot!
1. And He Thought We'd Never Know

**This one shot is from Nina's point of view. If you guys like it, review and maybe I will write another chapter. Also, I am sorry, but there is no Willow or KT in this story. I was going to try and put them in, but since Nina and Amber are in the story it was hard to find rooms for them to stay in in the house. If you really want KT and Willow in this story then tell me in the reviews, maybe if I add another chapter I may fit them into it.**

* * *

I looked at her. My eyes seemed to shrink, and salty tears slid down my cheeks. She looked at me. Her eyes seemed to shrink, and salty tears slid down her cheeks. As much as I hated her right now, she wasn't the bad guy. She didn't do anything wrong. The person that I wanted to be the good guy, the one who was always on my side, he was the bad guy.

At that moment, Joy wiped the tears from her face and went upstairs to her room. I stayed in the living room, reading a book about Egyptian mythology, and quietly letting the tears drip from my eyes. I read until ten o'clock when I heard Victor state, "It is ten o'clock, you have five minutes precisely, and then I want to hear a pin drop!" I closed my book, and headed upstairs.

When I got in the room Amber was sitting at a mirror, taking off her make-up. "What's wrong boo?" she asked me. As her eyes met mine, I collapsed on my bed, and began to sob. She walked over, one eye on, and sat down next to me. "You know, that Joy, she is such a bitch kissing Fabian like that. I mean, Jabian doesn't even sound right, but you know Fabina, now that's just right," Amber tried to comfort me.

"That never happened," I sobbed, "he kissed her!" I sat up and rested my head on Amber shoulder, "he kissed her, and then he told me that Joy kissed him." Amber began hugging me, I was glad that she was here for me. A friend was all I really needed.

"How do you know that he kissed Joy? How do you know that that's what really happened?" Amber questioned, hoping that Fabian was innocent.

"Patricia and Eddie." I muttered. "They were about to leave for their date when Eddie realized that he'd forgot his leather jacket. They went back to get it. They saw him kiss Joy, and they never even got to get the jacket."

"It's okay Nins," Amber whispered, "things will get better." Just as she said that, they heard a knock on the door. Amber opened the door, hoping that it wasn't Fabian. It wasn't Fabian.

It was a girl, there was make-up dripping down her face, her hair was tied up in a messy bun, and she was accompanied by two of her best friends. Joy stood there, Patricia to her left, and Mara to her right. "Hi," Joy innocently murmured.

"Oh great, your here," Amber plainly stated. She was about to close the door as Patricia started in.

"Wait... why are you hating on Joy Amber? She didn't do anything, it was Fabian who did!" Patricia obnoxiously said. Amber then opened the door, and the three girls walked in.

"Look Nina, I'm sorry. I didn't know that you and Fabian had gotten back together, and when he asked me out, I was almost sure that you guys were broken up. I promise you, I would never intentionally do anything to hurt someone who I would like to try and be friends with," Joy explained.

"It's fine," I sobbed, "all that I really care about right now, is putting Fabian in his place." Then I layed back down, and stopped crying. I was fine, and Fabian was going to get what he deserved.

"You know what, I'm in," Joy chimed, "we are going to show him what he deserves." Then Joy and I looked at each other, and for the first time that week, we both smiled. Even though Joy was once someone that I thought I would never call a friend, I knew that she was one. And he thought we'd never know.


	2. We Know You Know We Know

"Our mission is a go Sibuna, our mission is a go," I heard Amber say through her walkie talkie.

"Amber, we're not ready yet. J over," Joy muttered through hers.

"And you forgot to sign off! P over," Patricia continued.

"Come on guys don't fight. Doing one bad thing isn't good, but doing two is just terrible. M over," Mara explained.

"Mara's right guys. Let's just get this over with. N over, "I responded.

"I'm ready Nina, are you? J over," Joy insisted.

"I'm ready. N over," I stated

"Our mission is a go," Amber said excitedly.

"A over. P over," Patricia said for her over the walkie talkies causing everyone to giggle.

* * *

Two days earlier.

* * *

"It's fine," I sobbed, "all that I really care about right now, is putting Fabian in his place." Then I layed back down, and stopped crying. I was fine, and Fabian was going to get what he deserved.

"You know what, I'm in," Joy chimed, "we are going to show him what he deserves." Then Joy and I looked at each other, and for the first time that week, we both smiled. Even though Joy was once someone I thought that I'd never call a friend, she was one. And he thought we'd never know.

* * *

I walked up to Joy, and I engulfed her in a friendly hug. "Nina?" Joy whispered.

"Yeah?" I responded kindly.

Joy then backed out of the hug, and stared into my eyes. "Nina, I really am sorry for everything that happened. Writing that nasty article about you, kissing Fabian, and for not being there when you needed a friend," Joy confessed.

A tear slid down my cheek. I opened my mouth, and words just flew out. "Joy it's not just your fault. I never respected the fact that it was okay that you liked Fabian and that wasn't right. And everytime that you attempted to fix things, I decided to leave them broken. Don't blame yourself because it was both us." Then Joy and I hugged again.

"AWWWWWWW," we heard Amber squeal, ruining the moment. "JINA IS FINALLY FRIENDS!" Amber chanted. Joy laughed causing me to giggle, and Mara to show a sign of disapproval.

"Amber! You ruined the moment," Mara gave Amber a look of disappointment.

"Lighten up Mara," Patricia stated. Mara gave Patricia a death glare.

"Now what was this about revenge?" Patricia continued as Eddie walked by.

Eddie then stepped back, as Patricia peered through the door. Eddie stepped inside throwing his leather jacket on Patricia as if she was a coat rack. "Revenge on who Yacker? And how can I help because revenge is my middle name?" Eddie glared at Patricia.

Patricia yanked the jacket off her head and tossed it into my closet and then peered at me, "I'm coming back for that later yeah," she informed me. "And none of your business Eddie. All that you need to know is that the revenge is not on you, and we don't want your help Slimeball."

"Fine, but your gonna want my assistance later. And that is a promise," Eddie said with quite a cocky attitude. I giggled.

"Bye Weasel," Patricia chanted. Then Eddie leaned in and kissed her cheek, smirked, waved goodbye to us, exited the room, and slammed the door behind him.

Amber had a look of disgust across her face, "I will never understand Peddie, Patricia," she sighed.

* * *

The five of us were sitting in a circle in me and Amber's room. It kinda reminded me of Sibuna, but Sibuna had Fabian in it, so I didn't want to remember it. I think that Amber read my mind because she suddenly chimed, "Sibuna!" as she lifted her right hand over her right eye.

"What?" Mara asked seeming to be very confused, but I couldn't blame her.

Amber squealed, "This revenge plot is now going to be done by the new Sibuna that has Mara and not a douchebag cheater! However, Jerome, Eddie, and Alfie would tell Fabian, so we will leave them out of this mission!"

"What is Sibuna Amber?" Mara questioned.

Amber looked at me, expecting me to answer. "Mara, remember when Joy went missing? Well there was a mystery behind that and we solved it. We also just finished solving a mystery this term," I continued, "and Amber decided to call it Sibuna."

"Anubis backwards," Amber added, "I am a genius!"

"Nah," Patricia claimed sarcastically.

* * *

"So, Joy what shall we do?" I started back to our revenge conversation.

Joy put her hands on her face, and then gently placed them on her lap seemingly both excited and distressed, "Well it should be humiliating for him, it should make him realize what he can't have, and it should give us closure and a good laugh." From there all five of us smiled.

"That sounds a little mean doesn't it," Mara said.

"No Mara, it is just a good laugh for us, and Fabian getting what he deserves," Patricia explains.

* * *

**Please read this A/N because it is pretty important!**

**So I know that this was meant to be a One-Shot, but another chapter was suggested, so why not? Anyways, I decided that this would be best as a three-shot and if it gets good reviews than maybe I will do a sequel. And sorry for a bit of a cliffhanger because you don't now what the plan is, or how Fabian will react when it all goes down. Sorry.**

**Also, I posted the first chapter months ago, so if you are confused just reread it. To write this chapter, I had to reread it, and I WROTE IT! Also, this as meant to be posted on Tuesday, but we don't have wifi, and I cannot upload on my phone, my iPod, or my iPad, so I have to go to my friends house everytime that I want to upload. I could have went and uploaded Tuesday, but I had to write Mondays and it wasn't prewritten. Anyways, you get the jist and I'm really sorry, but it will be like this until we get a new router.**

**Lastly, if you review I will send you a sneak peak of the final chapter. SQUEE!**

**Xx Rinni**


End file.
